


When Words Aren't Enough

by msMynx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is alone, Loki offers comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Words Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Arya_Greenleaf. Without her encouragement, I wouldn't have even tried.

Loki looked over at Steve as he stared unseeingly out the window.  It hurt Loki’s heart that there was nothing he could say that would help Steve right now.  For all his grace with words, they were inadequate at a time like this.  Setting down his cup of tea, Loki walked to the window seat, wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing his shoulder.  For a time, they just sat there, staring out the window, watching the rain fall.  

Gradually, against the steady rhythm of the storm, Loki felt Steve relax into him; his overly rigid posture loosening.  He slumped, letting Loki carry his weight.  Loki adjusted his arms slightly, still holding Steve and linked their fingers. Steve leaned his head back, and a shaky sigh escaped.  

“We just found out she was sick.  It wasn’t supposed to be that serious,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.  Loki squeezed his fingers and kissed his temple.  

They kept their silent vigil at the window.

“I mean,” Steve continued after a few moments, “It’s not like it was something like… like cancer or something _.  She just had the fucking flu_.”  Loki just gripped him tighter and didn’t try to stop the flow of tears.  “How could it happen so fast?” Steve whispered.  Loki pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m alone, Lo.  She was all the family I had left in this world, and now I’m alone.”

Loki squeezed him again. “No love, you are not alone.  You have me until the end of time and I won’t let you be alone.”  Steve let loose a shaky cry and turned to bury himself in Loki’s embrace.

He sobbed, and Loki held him, letting him cry, rubbing his back, all without a word.  

As it grew quiet again, Loki looked out the window, and watched the rain.


End file.
